


Sneakoscopes and Unsaid Words

by Woldy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Espionage, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy/pseuds/Woldy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your meeting place for Potterwatch has been compromised," Snape said brusquely. "They will be waiting to capture you tonight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneakoscopes and Unsaid Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hogwartshoney](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hogwartshoney).



> Written for hogwartshoney as part of Snupin Santa 2011. Many thanks to my kind and speedy betas, tayefeth and memesdreams, and to westernredcedar and the rest of the mod squad.

_Knock knock knock._

Remus turned reflexively to the array of dark detectors that stood above the fireplace. In wartime, everyday activities changed almost beyond recognition. Answering the door unwarily could lead to kidnapping, the invasion of one's house by snatchers on the pretence of searching for school-age children, or even an Imperius curse.

The Sneakoscope was silent and unmoving, and when Remus peered into the Foeglass he saw indistinct shadows. If the dark detectors were accurate ‒ like any tool, they could be fooled ‒ then whoever was knocking posed no imminent threat. Their house was heavily warded and its location wasn't public knowledge, but both Remus's experience and his instincts told him to be wary.

 _"Homenum Revelio,"_ he said, pointing the wand at the front door. A second later the spell bounced back, showing that there was one person standing in his garden.

 _Knock knock knock knock_. The knocks were louder now, impatient.

Wand in hand, Remus walked towards the door. He levelled his wand at chest-height, unfastened the bolt, and swung the door open.

At the sight of Severus ‒ no, _Snape_ , any intimacy between them was past now ‒ Remus threw up a nonverbal shield charm. The spell expanded into a silvery protective bubble that hung in the air between them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Remus demanded, pointing his wand at Snape's heart.

Snape’s wand was in his hand, but his arms were by his sides. If Snape's wand had been raised, Remus would have cursed him, but his body language was carefully neutral, neither aggressive nor leaving himself vulnerable to attack. Snape's face betrayed no emotion beyond his customary faint scowl.

"I bring information," Snape said stiffly.

"What did Severus Snape say when he delivered my Christmas present in 1993?"

Snape's mouth tightened into a thin line. "You should probably drink that directly. I'll bring some more potion tomorrow."

"So it is you," said Remus, not lowering his wand.

"Do you want the information or not?"

"Dumbledore trusted you, and you killed him," Remus said slowly, mouth dry. "Why would I believe anything you say?"

"There's no time for that," replied Snape, tersely. "I advise you to listen."

"Say it, then."

"First, I require an assurance that you will not reveal the source of the information I give you."

That was unexpected. What, or who, was Snape afraid of?

"If you want an Unbreakable Vow then you'll be disappointed."

"Your word will suffice," Snape said, his eyes fixed on Lupin's face.

"You trust me? I thought Slytherins never‒"

"This is time sensitive, Lupin!"

Remus looked at him for a long moment, weighing the risks. Once, he'd thought himself capable of reading Severus ‒ no, Snape ‒ and now he could see the tension in the lines of Snape's shoulders and the tiredness in his face. If Snape was enjoying his time as Headmaster at Hogwarts, as the Daily Prophet suggested, then it wasn't apparent.

"All right," Remus agreed. "I might repeat what you tell me, but I promise that I won't give anyone the identity of my informant."

"Your meeting place for Potterwatch has been compromised," Snape said brusquely. "They will be waiting to capture you tonight."

 _Fuck._ He was due to meet Lee and Kingsley in an hour. He had to warn them _right away_.

"Have you told anyone else?" Lupin asked sharply, and Snape sneered at him.

"Are you an imbecile, or do you take me for one? It is a grave risk for me to warn anyone."

"Of course," Lupin said, as the words sunk in. "Thank you for trusting me."

Snape didn't acknowledge his final words, but turned on his heel and strode away. In a matter of seconds he was beyond the boundaries of the wards and there was a loud crack as he Disapparated. Belatedly, Remus realised that he should have asked how Snape knew where to find him, but that question would have to wait.

 _"Expecto Patronum!"_ The patronus burst from Remus's wand, split into two, and the shapes soared away towards Kingsley and Lee Jordan.

* * * * * * * *

 _Knock knock knock_

Remus's head snapped up and he felt Dora freeze beside him.

Three weeks had passed since Snape had banged on that door and Remus had warned Lee and Kingsley just in time. Remus hadn't dared to verify whether the Death Eaters had been waiting, but by common agreement they had changed the broadcasting location. Recently they had been Apparating to a remote, draughty shed on Dartmoor that Remus and Kingsley had reinforced with a host of wards and secrecy spells. It _should_ be secure, but that familiar knock suggested otherwise.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Dora asked, fear plain in her voice.

He knew what she was afraid of: Bellatrix. One of the things Remus liked most about Tonks was that she rarely backed away from a fight, but the poorly-timed pregnancy was throwing her balance and magic off kilter. Until she had the baby, the priority was to keep Tonks safe.

"Not exactly," Remus said, pulling out his wand. "Stay here. I'll deal with it."

He walked into the living room, and quickly scanned the dark detectors on the mantleshelf. None of them registered anything out of place, but then the detectors hadn't reacted to Snape last time, which posed more questions than it answered. More questions than Remus had the energy to consider.

 _"Homenum Revelio."_ Again, there was a lone figure in the garden.

Remus raised his wand, took a deep breath, and opened the door to find Snape.

"You again," Remus said, not lowering his wand. Aware of Dora listening from inside, he moved onto the doorstep and closed the door behind him. "What was the last thing Albus Dumbledore said to us both?"

Snape's jaw clenched, as though biting back the words. In a tone of pure poison, he said "Harry Potter is our best chance. Trust him."

 _What is it you don't like to remember?_ Remus wondered, _Albus? Or Harry?_

"Another warning?"

"I require the same assurance‒"

"Yes, I promise not to tell anyone the source of the information," Lupin interrupted. "What is it?"

"Your location has been compromised. A raid will occur before the end of the week."

"Are we safe for tonight?" Remus asked, and Snape's eyes narrowed.

"You are _never safe_ " he spat. "If you had the sense to take adequate security procures then I would not have to repeatedly endanger myself to warn you."

"We have security in place," Lupin retorted.

"Then _strengthen it_!"

Snape spun round, robes billowing, and walked away through the garden.

"How did you know where to find me?" Remus called after him.

Snape didn't pause, and a moment later he spun on the spot and was gone. Remus opened the door, stepped back inside, and pulled it shut behind him.

"Who was it?"

"I promised not to say."

"What do you mean 'you promised'?" Dora said. The floorboards creaked and a moment later she appeared in the doorway of the living room. Her wand was in her right hand, but her left was curled protectively in front of her expanding belly. "Why? What's going on?"

Remus hesitated. "It was a source of intelligence for Potterwatch," he said, finally. "If I reveal the identity, then our source will be exposed and we won't get the information."

Dora frowned at him, her hair darkening from bright pink to a muddy brown. "I hate being left out of this," she said. "I feel so helpless."

"I know," Remus said, walking over to her. "I'm sorry. Please don't worry about it."

He hugged her, and Tonks wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her wand pressing a line against his back.

"At least tell me whether this person is dangerous," Dora said, her breath tickling his cheek. Remus released her, and stepped away.

He thought about Snape standing on his doorstep, wand ready but not raised. Over the years of working together, Remus had grown to trust Snape. Eventually, he had been comfortable enough in Snape's company to share cosy conversations, scotch in front of the fire, and spend nights together, naked and shuddering against the sheets ‒ no, he couldn't think of that.

The Order had trusted Snape, but he had betrayed them by murdering Albus and if that were not proof enough, then his attack on George confirmed it. Remus had relied on Snape to brew his Wolfsbane and cover his classes at Hogwarts, but Snape had revealed his secret, and his hints to the students were even less forgivable than his furious outburst after Sirius' escape. Snape demonstrably wasn't safe, but he had brought Remus information that had protected him. Snape might have saved his life, and those of Kingsley and Lee.

"I wish I knew," he said.

* * * * * * * *

After Snape's second visit they started moving the broadcasting point weekly. It was difficult and exhausting to change locations, but none of them could see an alternative now that the Ministry were devoting increasing attention to arresting the makers of Potterwatch.

Nearly everyone Remus knew was either dead, or living in hiding. Tonks' father, Ted, had been on the run for months, and they were hoping that no news was good news. Andromeda had gathered a few treasured belongings and abandoned the house before the Ministry came for him. When he and Tonks visited her childhood home a few days later, on Tonks' insistence, they found the place almost destroyed: every ward broken, the windows and furniture shattered, and fragments of wood, glass, and plaster lay strewn across the once-immaculate lawn.

Kingsley had used You-Know-Who's name accidentally, triggering the Taboo, and fought his way past a gang of Death Eaters. Since then, Kingsley had been hiding from the Ministry, and Remus guessed he was living amongst Muggles, where he blended in with relative ease. It was safer not know Kingsley's whereabouts, so they communicated by patronus, and met only at agreed, heavily-protected locations.

"Be careful," Kingsley had warned them all, afterwards. "My wards broke instantly, and five men were in my house within seconds. I killed two of them, but there are more. We must not take any chances."

The Weasley family had left the Burrow, and Bill and Fleur's new home was protected by a secret keeper. Remus and Tonks had visited Shell Cottage once, admiring the beautiful views and Fleur's decoration of the house, but every journey was a risk. The constant danger and secrecy were isolating everyone, trapping people in their homes, and Remus was beginning to think that this erosion of social ties was as destructive as the attacks.

Remus felt increasingly claustrophobic at home, and he was finding Tonks' presence more and more of an irritant. If she wasn't fretting about Bellatrix or events at the Ministry then Tonks was pestering him with ideas about the baby, or knocking something over while meandering about the house. The hours he spent on Potterwatch were almost a relief, providing an excuse to travel around the country to find new broadcasting locations and construct elaborate magical defences.

Their newest location was a large, abandoned barn in south Wales. In a few hours the others would arrive for tonight's broadcast, and Remus had to make it safe before then.

 _"Protego Totalum,"_ Remus muttered, tracing the familiar shapes with his wand as he walked in a circle around the outside of barn. _"Cave Inimicum. Protego Horribilis."_

Sleet was falling from the low, heavy clouds, settling on his hair and coat. Remus paused to breathe some warmth into hands, and rubbed them together to force the blood back into his fingers. He wanted a warming charm, but every unconcealed spell increased the risk of detection. It wasn't safe to use any unnecessary magic until the wards were in place.

Remus sighed, squeezing his freezing fingers around his wand again, and resumed walking. _"Salvio Hexia. Repello Muggletum. Oblitesco..."_

By the time the protective spells were complete Remus couldn't feel his fingertips and sleet was seeping into neck of his coat. He cast a final incantation to check the wards and the tracery of spells glittered in the air for a moment like a spider's web, without a single gap larger than his hand. _Perfect. Or close enough_.

Remus hurried into the barn, and cast a warming charm. The chill in the air dissipated, but several snowflakes drifted past his nose, and Remus looked up to see a small hole in the roof. _Oh, great._

 _"Reparo,_ he said, pointing his wand upwards, and the edges of the roof sealed together. To make sure, he added," _Impervius_."

He cast another warming charm and this time the sudden heat engulfed him, like sliding into a steaming bath. His ears and fingertips tingled at the change in temperature.

"Merlin, that's good," Remus muttered, pulling off his damp scarf. He waved his wand in a complicated looping motion ‒ a spell learned from Dumbledore ‒ and a pair of armchairs popped into existence. He hung the wet scarf on the back of one of the chairs, and said "I hope the Death Eaters get as cold as we do."

"I'm afraid not," a familiar voice said dryly.

Remus spun round, wand in hand, to see Snape standing just inside the doorway.

"They have less concern for detection," Snape continued, "and more luxurious surroundings."

"Where was the last place we met prior to Albus Dumbledore's death?"

"Another opportunity to drive in the knife?" Snape asked, lip curling slightly.

"If you don't want to be hexed then you'll tell me."

"Your bedroom," replied Snape, voice silky. "Would you like me to describe it?"

"How did you find me?" Remus demanded.

"Your location is secret for now. The Dark Lord's followers will not be arriving imminently."

"You haven't answered my question."

"Nervous?"

"I'd be a fool if I wasn't."

"Quite," Snape said calmly, moving closer, and sat down on one of the conjured chairs.

"What are you doing here, Snape?"

Snape ignored his words, instead looking slowly around the room. "Your wards are...adequate," he pronounced, "but the radio dislocation charm is pitifully weak, and you should change the location as often as possible. I recommend every two days."

"If you know better dislocation spells then tell me," said Remus shortly. "If you don't, then please spare me the jeers. Or were they threats?"

Snape reached inside his robes, and Remus tensed, half-afraid that Snape would draw his wand. Instead, Snape pulled out a slim book and handed it to Remus. Remus glanced down and saw _Whispering on the Wireless: A Guide to Untraceable Dislocation Charms_ written on the cover.

"Where did you get this?"

"It was removed from Hogwarts library some years ago. I make no promises about its veracity."

"I'll have a look at it," Remus said, putting the book down on the table and lowering his wand. "Thank you. Is there anything else?"

"You will be glad to hear I bring no new information."

"I would very much like to know how you found me, though. You never say, but it matters a great deal. Tonks has been extremely nervous since learning that an un-named informant about the Death Eaters is visiting her home."

"Of course, you want to protect _the little wife_ ," sneered Snape.

"If you say it like that I'll think you dislike her as much as Bellatrix does."

"How am I supposed to say it?"

"Sev‒ Snape," Remus corrected, and Snape leaned forwards.

"Yes, Remus?"

Remus flushed, and took a step back. "Tell me how you knew I was here."

Snape's eyes travelled down Remus's body, then back up to his face. "There is an obscure and complex way to trace the magical signature of those you know intimately," he said quietly.

"So the Death Eaters can trace me?" Remus asked, voice rising.

"No." Snape said, still watching him. "Only I can do that."

Remus stared, brain whirring. "You can trace me _because I've fucked you?_ "

"Sex isn't necessarily required," Snape replied. "But otherwise, yes."

"Hell," Remus said, turning away. "Can anybody learn this? What's the spell?"

"You can't imagine that I'd tell you."

"No, I suppose not," Remus said, and laughed bitterly. "Wouldn't want the Order tracking you."

"I can assure you that tracking me would not make you any safer."

"More threats," Remus said dismissively. "Perhaps I would prefer it if you stopped following me?"

He heard a heel scrape against the floor, and spun round to see Snape standing up.

"Really?" Snape said icily. "You would prefer not to know when and where the Death Eaters will strike against you? There is no need for me to _burden_ you with my information."

"No," said Remus, moving forwards to block Snape's path to the door. "That's not what I meant. It's just ‒ it's uncomfortable knowing that you can find me anywhere. No matter what spells I cast, or what I'm doing. I didn't know that was possible, and I didn't think..." he trailed off.

"You didn't think of me as intimate," Snape said quietly.

"No."

"You needn't spare me the revelation, Lupin. I gathered that when you took a wife."

"You can't be _jealous_ of Dora?"

Snape's eyes flashed, and he took a step towards the doorway.

"You are jealous!" Remus said incredulously.

"Don't be absurd."

"Sever‒ I mean, Snape ‒ surely you..." Remus was suddenly aware of how close Snape was standing, and he flushed. "You killed Albus."

"I don't deny it." Snape said, meeting his eyes. "But that had _nothing_ to do with you."

"I don't know what to say to you."

"Then I'll take my leave," Snape said, taking another step, and Remus grabbed his arm.

"No! You can't seriously mean that‒"

"If you continue manhandling me it may give the wrong impression."

"I don't care about impressions!" Remus protested, fingers tightening around Snape's bicep. He had an instant to process that Snape was moving closer, and then Snape kissed him.

"What‒" he tried to ask.

Snape pushed him back against the wall, his body hard against Remus's chest.

"I should have thought that was obvious," Snape muttered, and kissed him again.

Snape's lips parted, tongue sliding over Remus's lower lip, and Remus gave up thinking. He kissed back, pouring months of frustration into it, all the anger, confusion, and pain blurring together into _desire_ and the heat of Snape's mouth.

As Snape pressed closer, Remus's head cracked against the stone wall, and then he felt Snape's hand curl almost protectively around his neck. Remus skin tingled with pleasure as Snape's fingers brushed across his nape, and he moaned against Snape's mouth.

Without any conscious decision, Remus found his hands roaming greedily over Snape's body, retracing the familiar shapes of his chest and back. He tugged at the tiny buttons on Snape's robes, and finally slid his hand inside to feel the heat of Snape's body through his thin shirt. His urgency to touch Snape would have been embarrassing if Snape wasn't doing the same thing, hands sliding over Remus's ribs and stomach before settling in the hollow of his back.

Snape pulled away from the kiss to mouth the sensitive line beneath Remus's jaw, and Remus gasped, tipping his head back.

"Is there time?" Snape murmured.

"Time for what?" Remus said stupidly, and then, "Oh. Yes, if we're quick. Wait, are we..."

Snape gave him a look that made it clear what he thought of babbling, and Remus shut his mouth, wrapping his arms around Snape to tug him close again.

Despite the intervening months and betrayals, Snape still knew every nerve of Remus's body. He touched Remus as if he was determined to wring pleasure from every inch, hands brushing Remus's nipples, skimming down his spine, and stroking the curve of his arse. Snape's cock pressed hard against his thigh, and Remus couldn't resist cupping his hand over it. When he squeezed, Snape groaned.

"What do you want?" Remus asked, squeezing again.

"Idiot," said Snape, without his usual bite. "You know what I want."

That was all the invitation Remus needed to pull aside Snape's robes and unbutton his trousers, and then Snape's cock was in his hand, hot and heavy. The familiarity of it made his chest ache.

He wanted to be able to look at Snape's face when they did this, but then he wanted Albus to still be alive, the war not to be happening, and Tonks to be in love with somebody else. Without all those things, he wasn't sure if he could look at Snape during sex without his head exploding. Before Remus could reach a decision Snape kissed him again, a demanding kiss that seemed to suck all the oxygen from the room, and steered him down towards the floor.

They kissed and fumbled at one another's clothes until they were lying on the floor, Remus's robe spread out beneath him and Snape leaning over him. When Snape rocked forwards, his cock slid over Remus's bare thigh and left a damp, teasing trail of pre-come. Remus reached for Snape's dark hair, feeling its silkiness against his fingers, and Snape spread a hand over Remus's heart and kissed him until Remus was dizzy. It felt familiar, right, until his ring caught in Snape's hair and the recollection that he was _married to Tonks_ brought a sudden wave of nausea.

Remus turned his face away from the kiss, and felt Snape pull away. He removed his ring, and tossed it onto the floor beside them.

"Not afraid you'll lose it?"

"Let's not talk."

"Gladly," said Snape, lowering his head to kiss a line down Remus's naked chest.

The first time Snape fucked him had been slow, his body gradually easing around an unfamiliar intrusion. Remus expected that again, but he was wrong; Snape pressed into him in one smooth movement, stroking over his prostate, and Remus found himself arching upwards for more. Emotionally, it felt like years since they had done this, but war made every week longer. The visceral memory of his muscles knew that it had been barely eight months since they last fucked, briefer than a pregnancy, and his body opened to Snape willingly. It would be shamefully easy to fall back into the habit of doing this.

Remus canted his hips, urging Snape deeper, and wrapped his hands in Snape's hair. Snape thrust into him, breathing jagged and eyes glittering, his sharp hipbones pressing Remus's skin hard enough to bruise.

A year ago Snape might have reached for Remus's hand during sex, fingers entwining as he fucked Remus into the mattress. Once Remus used to call his name, beg him to move faster or deeper, touch him, _please_ , but now the room was silent except for their breathing. It shouldn't be possible for two people not to know how to talk to each other and yet be capable of fucking like this.

Remus closed his eyes, banishing his thoughts and focusing on the sensation. He felt Snape's hands on his thighs, spreading them apart to fuck him harder and deeper, and couldn't stifle a moan.

"Look at me," the words were so quiet that Remus almost thought he'd imagined it.

He opened his eyes, and found Snape watching his face. The corners of Snape's eyes crinkled slightly, the closest he ever came to a smile, and his hand settled on Remus cock.

"Oh," Remus gasped, and "yes," and then Snape was driving into him and stroking him at once, the stimulation so overwhelming that Remus could do nothing except moan, writhe, and fall apart. He had no idea if it was minutes or seconds later that he came, clenching around Snape's cock and spurting over his fingers.

In the past, they had tended to stretch out together after sex, and Snape had even grown to tolerate cuddling. Now, Snape avoided Remus's eyes as he pulled out, and reached immediately for his shirt. Remus watched him slide his arms into the sleeves and briskly fasten the buttons, face blank.

 _Of course,_ he thought. _It must always have been just sex for him. Fucking, lying, and spying. I wonder how much of my pillow talk he relayed back to Voldemort._

The thought was like an icy wind through the room, chilling Remus to the bone, and he grabbed his clothes. He turned his back on Snape to quickly pull on his jumper, cords, and shoes, and then bent down to pick up his robe. His wedding band lay on the ground beside it.

"For old times’ sake, was it?" Remus said, sliding the ring back onto his finger. He tugged the robe over his head, and turned to face Snape.

"You need to be more careful," Snape told him coolly, buttoning his collar. "Or you'll be dead before Potter will."

"I didn't know you cared."

"I don't give a damn if the brat lives or dies."

"That's not what I meant."

Snape's lips tightened, but he didn't speak. Remus watched as Snape straightened his robe, shaking a little dust from the fabric.

"If we're still alive after the war‒"

"A hypothetical of astonishing improbability."

"But, _if_ we are..."

"You have a _wife_ , Lupin."

"I notice it hasn't stopped you fucking me."

"If it doesn't stop you, then why should I be concerned?" Snape replied, raising an eyebrow.

The familiar mask of cool indifference was back, hiding any semblance of emotion behind sneers and cutting remarks. It had taken Remus three decades to finally learn not to rise to the provocation.

"If we live, may I call on you?"

"And the wife?"

"I thought you weren't concerned. Besides, she's never saved my life."

Snape's eyes widened. For a second Lupin saw the shock on his face, like a crack running right through the mask, and then Snape' blank expression slid back into place.

"Come back," Remus said, aware that he was throwing caution to the wind, "some time you don't need to warn me about Death Eater raids."

"Unlike you, I have a job and a school to run."

"And a master to serve?"

Snape stepped closer, leaning in so that his face was an inch from Remus's own. There was an odd ambivalence to the body language ‒ a knifepoint between seduction and threat.

"If you want me to return, you won't ask."

Remus looked down to Snape's wrist, where the Dark Mark was hidden by a crisp white shirt and the cuffs of Snape's robe. His heart demanded that he ask, but his brain said otherwise. _Perhaps,_ he thought, _the answer lies in the fact that he's here._

"Be careful," said Remus, laying his palm on Snape's cheek and kissing him, a gentle and almost-chaste brush of lips.

"Take your own advice. You can't rely on me to save your hides." Snape replied, moving away. He took a final, dismissive look around, and said "Your protection is only passable. Call yourself a Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor."

Snape walked off, robes swirling around his legs, and Remus watched him go through the doorway and towards the boundary of the wards, a black figure against the grey sky. The spells muted the sound as Snape Disapparated, and only seconds later Remus heard footsteps approaching. He glanced down at his watch, and realised that the others must be arriving for Potterwatch. _Fuck, that had been close_

"What was the last thing Mad-Eye Moody said to us both?" asked a low, calm voice, and he looked up to see Kingsley.

"Good luck everyone. See you in about an hour at the Burrow," Remus answered, and Kingsley lowered his wand.

"I've checked the others," Kingsley said. "Was there somebody here, Remus?"

"Briefly. You don't need to worry."

"We saw someone leaving," said Fred, settling into an armchair. "From a distance it looked like the greasy git, and I thought we might find you missing an organ."

"No, nothing like that," Remus said quickly.

Fred raised an eyebrow, obviously waiting for an explanation.

"It was a friend who sometimes brings me information. I'm afraid I can't tell you the name."

"Has this friend warned us before?" Kingsley asked, his eyes lingering on Remus's face.

Kingsley noticed things that others overlooked; it was what made him an excellent Auror. If they won the war, Remus thought it would make him a great Minister for Magic.

"Yes," Remus said, trying to keep his voice neutral. "They might have done."

"Then we're grateful for your friendship," Kingsley said evenly, "but be careful with your informant, yourself, and Tonks. Remember that your actions have consequences for her."

Remus looked away, willing himself not to flush. "Where's Lee?" he asked, in an attempt to change the subject.

"Checking the radio dislocation spells," Fred said. "He's been trying to figure out a way to stop them tracing us so fast."

"This book might help with that," Remus said, gesturing to the table, and both Fred and Kingsley turned to look. "I haven't read it yet," he added.

"Your friend?"

"I can't comment."

Fred picked up the book, and opened the cover to reveal the Hogwarts library stamp on the front page. "If you've been banging McGonagall you've kept it pretty quiet."

Remus almost choked. When he regained his breath he said, "Yes, I knew the quality of transfiguration on my furniture would give it away."

"Well, it's all the same in the dark," Fred said, grinning.

"Trust you to lower the tone, Fred," Lee said, walking inside. "Hello, Remus."

"I think you are too young to offer any expertise in that area, Mr Weasley," said Kingsley, straight-faced.

"I'll come to you for advice in future, then, shall I? There's some new Daydream Charms you can test."

"We're supposed to be on air in ten minutes," Lee said, depositing the radio equipment on the table and pulling out a chair. "Chitchat will have to wait."

* * * * * * * *

Wartime changed everything. The first war against Voldemort had left Remus bitter and alone, and in the second he found himself married, despite a hundred regrets, and a thousand things left unsaid. Now, Remus bent over the parchment in the candlelight, quill in hand. A pile of crumpled parchment lay beside him.

 _Snape, I truly appreciate the warnings, but I think it's better if we don't repeat what happened today._ No, that was what he ought to say, but not what he felt. Remus scrunched up the parchment, and tried again.

 _I was glad to see you, Severus. I wish I could say that we_ he paused, swore under his breath, and then screwed up the parchment.

 _Thank you for an enjoyable evening, and the book. I hope to have to opportunity to return both soon._ No, too ambiguous. He sighed, and crumpled up the parchment.

Perhaps there were no words he was willing to commit to writing. Remus stared into the fire, watching the flames lick at the logs, and remembered Snape saying _a hypothetical of astonishing improbability_.

He picked up a fresh piece of parchment.

 _Severus,_ he wrote, _if the astonishingly improbable occurs, then know that I loved you once, and that I was grateful for your information. Please call on me. We can work out the rest._ That would have to do. Safety and secrecy demanded that he didn't sign it, but Snape would know who it was from, and where to find him.

Remus folded the parchment quickly, before he changed his mind, addressed an envelope to Spinners End, and slipped the letter inside it. Then he hid the envelope inside one of his books, away from Dora's eyes. Tomorrow he would find a stamp, deposit it into a postbox far from here, and whenever Snape next went home ‒ perhaps months from now ‒ he would read it.

Carefully, Remus gathered up the balls of discarded parchment and tossed them one by one into the fire, watching as they crumbled into ash. Outside the wind gusted, making the ash whirl and spiral up the chimney. Remus imagined it blowing across the countryside towards Snape, fragments of all his unspoken words settling around Hogwarts like a blanket of snow.

As the fire danced in front of him, Remus wondered about all the words Snape never said to him, and hoped ‒ naively, irrationally ‒ that one day he would get a chance to hear them.  



End file.
